Forgotten But Not Broken
by PensiveProsperity
Summary: OT6:Ryoma breaks apart from his lovers after being hurt and forgotten by them.He finds his wings and flies free but what happens when his former lovers try to reclaim him. Boy on Boy don't like then move along.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First POT Fic I hope you like it and will looking forward to what you think.**

**Please Note: I Do Not Own Prince Of Tennis**

**Reviews would help me to know what I need to Improve on but please remember there is no need to be rude.**

**This is Yaoi BoyxBoy. If you do not like please do not read.**

* * *

><p>It hurt so much; the pain was slowly filling him up until he couldn't remember feeling anything else but pain. His lovers were forgetting about him and it had been happening for a while now. Six months ago an argument had broken out between Fuji and Yukimura. Fuji had wanted to go on a Caribbean cruise for their anniversary, but Yukimura had wanted to spend a week in Italy so that he could also see a new art exhibit that had recently became all the rage in the artistic circles.<p>

"You are being selfish Seiichi!" snapped Fuji.

"As are you Syuusuke, If we are going somewhere for our anniversary than it should be somewhere we will all enjoy. Both Gen-Chan and Mitsu-Chan will enjoy the historic and athletic side of Italy and Keigo will enjoy the extravagance that is Rome, while the art exhibit will make me happy." Yukimura replied back bitingly. No one noticed that he left Ryoma out except of course Ryoma himself.

Ryoma couldn't help but feel the sting that had caused. They were leaving him out again and what hurt the most was they didn't even notice it. It almost seemed natural to them. While it was true that he was still only eighteen and they were three years older and all in college making their way in the adult world, it however did not mean that he couldn't be understanding. He knew they were slowly pushing him out of their lives. His lovers had classes and certain responsibilities to their families and truthfully that took up quite a bit of time but when they had free time they would pair up and go on dates. Sanada and Atobe would go dancing, Tezuka and Fuji would go to see a movie considering they both like foreign films, or Fuji and Yukimura would team up and cause mayhem their ideal of fun. Only Ryoma was left out and it took a while but he had finally got it. What he was to them. He wasn't a lover or even really someone special in their eyes. To them he was just a toy. Something to take off the shelf and play with but when it got hurt or became boring then back on the shelf it would go. Ryoma's love for each of them kept him blind and kept him holding on.

The fight between Yukimura and Fuji became more heated. Both were stubborn and wanted to get their own way. When the argument became even more heated Ryoma stepped in to try and calm the two feuding sadists. That had been a mistake as far as Ryoma was concerned because what happened next had crushed his already bleeding heart.

"Stay out of this! It has nothing to do with you!" Yukimura sneered, even though it was his anniversary to.

"You're nothing but a toy for us to play with. So leave you're becoming annoying." snapped Fuji. A stunned silence had settled around the six people in the room but it had only lasted for a few seconds before Fuji still seething turned away and headed for his special photography room Atobe had designed for him when they had all moved in with each other. Sanada, Atobe and Tezuka traded wary glances before Atobe and Tezuka followed Fuji and Sanada gently grasped Yukimura's wrist before pulling him in the direction of their room to try and calm the blue hair sadist. None of them noticed that Ryoma was still there and with tears rolling down his shocked face. He stood there for an hour but not one of them came back and he cried his tears alone and forgotten.

Two days later Atobe came to him and had the servants move his things into a room at the back of the house. It was small compared to the one that he had shared with his lovers but it had a small study and sitting area and a private garden that could only be accessed by the French doors inside his bedroom. All in all it was a lovely room but it was out of the way of the main house. When asked why he was being moved all Atobe replied was that it was to give Fuji and Yukimura some time to calm down, but Atobe avoided looking into his eyes. Ryoma knew he was lying. It was like he was being punished but he had no ideal what he did to deserve this.

A few weeks later Yukimura and Fuji were all smiles and all was right in their world but still he wasn't moved back into the fold in fact it had gotten to where he had to even eat his dinners alone in his study. Everything it seemed had finally come to end between Ryoma and his lovers. Now six months after that fateful day and just one week after his forgotten birthday where even Christmas for him had been forgotten, Ryoma was finally leaving. Ryoma had gotten a call the day before from Kevin Smith. Apparently he was invited to play in a tournament that would lead to sponsors and then onto a grand slam tour if he won. The offer was really tempting especially with the way his supposed relationship was going he just really wanted to get away. However his heart was still clinging to them, his lovers, but fate has a way of being a bitch. After he got Kevin's call Atobe's butler Hikari came to inform him that the young masters were going on a small vacation and would be gone for a week.

"Did they ask you to come and tell me this Hikari?" Ryoma asked in a small voice.

"No Young master but I thought that you should know." The small butler answered.

"Ah…."

"When do they leave Hikari?"

"They have already left young master."

Ryoma couldn't stop the hurt and disappointment that had caused him and just as that had broken the final thread that kept him from leaving another part of him had risen to the forefront. A stronger part of him that he thought had left him. His determination was blazing and his anger at the Idiots who had made him into a biddable little toy was stirring and swirling inside of him like a fiery whirlpool. Ryoma at that moment had given into his emotions and had become a maelstrom.

Ryoma looked up and asked Hikari to bring all the servants to gather in the main sitting room of the mansion. He had to put his once tentative plans into actions. Once all of the servants were gather Ryoma began.

"All of you are gathered here because this is going to be the last night I spend in this house. You all have eyes and ears so I know that all of you know that I haven't exactly been a part of the relationship that your young masters share for quite some time now. I had hope that things would get better but I see now that it never will. So as this is my last night I would like for all you to do me one last favor." Ryoma asked

"What is this favor young master?" one servant called out.

"I would like for all of you to go through the entire mansion and remove anything that would remind my former lovers of me. Anything that is mine or that I had given to them please take back to my room. Also I would like you to replace any pictures that have me in it or are just of me with pictures of your young masters."

"Also both Fuji and Yukimura have some things that are mine by right so if you would please help me in this endeavor I would be grateful." Ryoma said with a bit of heat.

"What do Young masters Fuji and Yukimura have of yours Young master Ryoma?" asked Hikari in a curious voice, wondering what had the sad young man in front him angry.

"Well Yukimura has paintings of me that he had done without asking me as well as multiple drawings. Fuji-san has many pictures of me also but I think that I will get them myself if you could tell me where he keeps his safe." said Ryoma. He was angry the most at Yukimura and Fuji so this was kind of his revenge against them.

"As you wish Master Ryoma." Hikari turned to all the other servants and started to assign floors to do Ryoma's bidding. When all the servants dispersed Hikari turned back to Ryoma and said, "If you will follow me young master and I will take you to Young master Fuji's safe." With that said he immediately walked towards Fuji's layer otherwise known as the photography room. In the back of the dark room was a door that leads to a small storage closet. Behind an old shelf was a filing cabinet with a simple lock. Ryoma was surprised when Hikari said that this was where Fuji kept his precious blackmail material. Although it wasn't really surprising Fuji was devious and what better to hide something than in plain sight. Ryoma now only needed to get past the lock but that was easy for him after all he too was a genius. After finally picking the lock he opened up the first drawer of the cabinet. Everything was neatly labeled and in alphabetical order. The first drawer was A-F, the second drawer was G-L, the third drawer was M-S and the final drawer was T-Z. Each drawer had in them something that Ryoma wanted to take. In the first drawer under the file E was his name Echizen Ryoma. There had to be over a hundred pictures of just him though his file was very small compared to his other lovers and that was telling in and of itself, moving on he found more pictures of him in the second drawer under the file L where there was a file marked Lovers. This time instead of taking the entire file he had to go through the pictures to pick out the ones that had him in it. Kami that hurt seeing the happier times with the men that he loved but it also hurt to see that out of hundreds of pictures he was only in about forty of them. The pain from that was like a new wound to his heart because he knew that photography was Fuji's passion and he hadn't even bothered to really get his picture or at least not as much as the others. In the Third drawer he found pictures of him with his team mates from junior high in the file named Seigaku Tennis Club. He decided to leave those pictures there because those were something that was too special to bring into his small revenge against Fuji. In the final drawer he was surprised to find three pictures of him in Tezuka's file. They were from when they had started going out right after winning the Nationals with everyone for the second time. He took all the pictures he had gather and put them into a shoe box Fuji had left on the shelf. After closing the file cabinet Ryoma couldn't keep the small smirk off his face at the thought of getting one over the sadistic tensai.

After returning to the main living room to wait for the servants to get done with his previous orders he went through a mental check list of that he wanted to accomplish before he officially left this place for the last time. He still needed to call Kevin back to give him the go ahead to enter him into the tournament and to find a place to stay but he figure Kevin would let him stay with him until he found a place. He also needed to call his parents to let them know that he was leaving Japan for America although as long as it was for tennis they really wouldn't care. He also needed a place to store everything of his except for his clothes and Karupin of course. He decided not to take anything that reminded him of his lovers but he didn't want them to have anything of him as well. He was being selfish but he figured that he deserved to be after everything he had put up with. He would have to rent a storage center. He would get Hikari to call around to find a place he could rent yearly instead of monthly; it would be cheaper and easier that way.

At that moment Simon the chauffeur came into the room interrupting Ryoma's thoughts. "Ah Simon did you just get back from dropping off the others?" Ryoma asked

"Yes, Young master."

"Good will you call the airport and book me a flight for America." Ryoma said. Although Simon was the chauffeur he also handled all the travel arrangements for the young masters.

"For America young master? Are you joining the other young masters in New York?" asked Simon

"No Simon. I need a flight for San Francisco at one o'clock tomorrow." replied Ryoma. 'So that is where they went huh. New York, it figures.' Ryoma had wanted to go there for the winter holidays, New Years and Christmas was magical In New York. He had told Atobe that it would be nice to see all the decorations and festivities that was held there around this time of year and how being there with all of them together would be magical. It was just another blow and honestly he was just to numb already to really feel pain anymore.

As Simon walked off to book Ryoma's flight for him Hikari and the others returned. They had found the paintings and drawings of him that Yukimura had did and gotten the photos of him around the mansion and replaced them with others. Also they had gotten rid of all the ponta that was in all the refrigerators that could be found in the kitchen, the master suite and in the master study. In the music room they had gotten Ryoma's violin and guitar not that it would remind his lovers of him considering they hadn't even known that he had played an instrument. He had learned in the last two years. They had all been together for three years and in the second year when tennis wasn't enough and his lovers were busy with other things Ryoma had gotten lessons from Choutaro in secret. At first it was a way to past time and then it became an obsession. He had wanted to become good enough to surprises his lovers and as a way to give a gift to them on the special day, but in the end it never happened. In the beginning Ryoma was embarrassed because he wasn't good enough then because others things kept getting in the way of actually reveling his secret and because he was still childish enough to enjoy having a secret from his lovers even if it was a harmless secret but honestly it wasn't like he tried to hide the fact that he could play either. They really didn't notice anything he did anyways. The servants had also managed to get the stuffed monkey with a golden crown that he had gotten for Atobe as a gift for their first Christmas and he didn't know how but they had gotten the purple silk scarf that Ryoma had gifted Atobe with on his birthday the First year they were together. Atobe had worn the damn thing all the time or at least he did until he started to wear the gold one Tezuka had given him this Christmas. The only other things they were able to find that would remind his former lovers that they ever had a sixth lover were the signed tennis balls that they jokingly had him sign for when he would be a famous tennis star all around the world. They had said they wanted his first autographs. When everything was brought together Ryoma had the servants to pack up all his belongings including his new belongings. He asked that his clothes, electronics, bath salts and Karupin's toys be packed separately.

When this was done Ryoma asked Hikari to find a storage area for him to store his personal belongings. He then went to see if Simon was done booking him a flight. With everything completed to his satisfaction he called Kevin.

"Hello"

"Kevin its Ryoma, go ahead and enter me. I'm leaving tomorrow at one and should be there around three in the morning. Can you pick me up?"

"Yeah sure. This is great, but why now. You have been declining invitations for a while. What's different about this one?"

"I'm breaking up with my lovers. I'm tired of the way they treat me and being there little lap dog. I use to be so much stronger. I'm finally getting my back bone back." Ryoma said determinedly

"Oh shit really? I didn't even know you guys where having problems. You all were so much in love. What has change?" Kevin asked worriedly

"They did. They have forgotten I was even a part of this relationship and I'm not whining or being a baby about it. They really have forgotten me." Ryoma cried

"Crap that sucks Ryo. Well I'll pick you up and you can stay with me. When you get here you can cry on my shoulder I don't mind" Kevin said hopefully. In the back of his head he was thinking that this was his chance. He had always had a crush on Ryoma but just never had a chance to act on it.

"Thanks Kev. I'll see you tomorrow." Ryoma said as he hung up.

This last night Ryoma decided he was going to sleep in his old room, the room he had shared with his lovers in happier times. He had accomplished enough today and he was tired. His anger had passed a little while ago once again leaving nothing but a numbing pain. He lay down on his old Extreme Ultra-King bed. Nothing but the best for Atobe and really not just any bed would hold six lovers. The bed was huge with just him in it; it felt so empty just like his life now. He felt himself finally letting his tears to flow. They were slow at first but suddenly he was sobbing so hard his body shook. After what seemed like hours he quieted and fell asleep.

Outside the master bedroom door stood both Simon and Hikari listening to their young master crying himself asleep. Simon who had gotten the full story from Hikari earlier couldn't help but feel sad for the young man. They had come up to tell him he flight was for noon instead of one but didn't want to disturb the young master in his grief.

"Hikari how could this happen to him. They were all so much in love. Why was he the only one left out?" Simon asked mournfully

"I don't know, but I will do everything that I can for Master Ryoma. He has suffer enough already." Hikari replied sadly

"As will I old friend, as will I." Simon murmured softly

The next day Ryoma didn't awake until ten but he had plenty of time. He went to the bathroom to star his day and get ready. He felt oddly lighten as if crying the night before had released something inside of him. The pain was no longer as intense as it was yesterday. He finished his morning routine rather quickly and headed down stairs for something to eat. When he got to the dinner table Hikari was already there with a traditional Japanese breakfast.

"Arigato Hikari." Ryoma said

"Master Ryoma You flight is for noon today it seems that Simon had forgot to book animal passage for Karupin and when he called back to do so the only flights available with room for animal was an hour earlier than you wanted."

"Ah…well that is okay Hikari. Thank Simon for me. Truthfully I had forgotten as well. Also if you could have everything sent to storage and my bags brought down along with Karupin's things. I would like to get a head start what with traffic and it already being eleven now."

"Of course young master." Hikari replied

Ryoma quickly ate the rest of his breakfast and went to Atobe's study. He sat down at the desk and wrote a goodbye letter to the men he loved. After all he couldn't really leave without saying why he was leaving it would be rude. He finished the letter and sealed it into an unmarked envelope. Ryoma met Hikari and Simon at the front door.

Ryoma asked, "One last thing Hikari. This is a letter explaining why I am leaving but I would like for you to only give it to the others when they notice I am gone and not before. Also here is my cell phone number it is actually new so the others don't have it. Please don't give this to them but I would like you to call me when they notice that I am no longer here. I would like to know how long it takes and see just how much I meant to them. Call it morbid curiosity on my part. Also I would like to thank you for all you have done for me and appreciate it all, you and Simon both."

"Of course Master Ryoma." Hikari replied

Simon took Ryoma to the airport and waited with him to get his tickets and watched carefully as Karupin was loaded first so that nothing happened to her. When finally the passengers were to board Simon turned to Ryoma and said, "Good luck in America. I hope that you find happiness there Young Master."

"Arigato Simon."

Just as Ryoma was boarding he felt a sense of relief. He was finally going to follow his dreams and he was free from a relationship that was slowly turning him into somebody that he despised. He was Echizen Ryoma cocky rookie and arrogant, bratty tennis player extraordinaire not some biddable plaything for others amusement. This was the start of his new life and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

* * *

><p><strong>This is an OT6 fanfic but during the breakup between Ryoma and the others he will be dating around. One will be Kevin and a small romance with <strong>AKUTSU<strong> **Jin. Also with one other. I was thinking Choutaro, Kaidou, and or a Healing threesome between the golden pair and Ryoma. Give me your suggestions and I will see what I can do.****

**Please enjoy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I enjoyed you reviews and addressed some of them at the bottom of the page**

**Thank you for all of your support and I know this chapter is a little shorter and may be a tad rushed but please forgive me. **

**When I saw your reviews I couldn't wait to get the next chapter out there.**

**Enjoy Minna *_***

* * *

><p><em>1 year later<em>

**Nineteen year old Echizen Ryoma has won the U.S Open and has done it with an ease that hasn't been seen since his father Echizen Nanjiroh, the Samurai of Tennis. When asked how it felt to win a Grand Slam all he replied was…**

"_It felt just like any other tournament. I won this one, but I want to win them all so until then this was just a practice match as far as I'm concern." Ryoma replied with a smirk on his face._

**Wow so there you have it folks, we can look forward to more such performances in the future with the Australian Open around the corner. Just one more question before you go Mr. Echizen. How do you plan to celebrate your first Grand Slam tonight?**

"_Well I have two loves in my life other than tennis and that is surfing and jumping out of huge ass planes. Nothing beats the feeling of potentially jumping to your death." Ryoma replied playfully_

**Surfing?**

"_Yeah I used to surf when I was a kid living in America but as I got older I focused more on tennis than the latter. This past year I've been getting in touch with myself and trying to figure out who Ryoma Echizen is. So far I figure out that I'm an adrenalin junkie and just a guy wanting to have fun."_

**Well we hope to see you in Australia and have fun tonight you deserve it. For fans looking to follow Echizen's career please….**

…**.the television was cut off in mid-sentence. The man sitting in the office chair couldn't help but feel pride in his former lover even if he felt a slight piercing of pain as well. The attractive young CEO just couldn't imagine how Ryoma must have felt when he realized that his lovers were no longer there for him. Even the anger he had felt when he learned the Ryoma had left him when realized just how bad he had screwed up. After all it wasn't the brat's fault that he had been an oblivious plebian he thought with disgust.**

_**Flashback Begins**_

_Atobe had been in meetings with his associates all day trying to figure out a way to maximize their current earnings. When he had a moment of peace he had randomly decided to turn on the T.V when his former lover Ryoma's face had been blown up all over his screen. He quickly turned it up to see what had happened. Frankly he was shocked, he hadn't seen or heard of the cocky brat in over a year and now he was all over the T.V for winning a Grand Slam. He was relieved that the brat was doing okay. He had felt so guilty and angry at everyone when he realized that Ryoma was gone but more than anything he was angry at himself. _

_They had just gotten back from a fundraiser that Atobe corps had for under privileged children and decided to unwind in the master study._

"_Atobe will you get me a water since you so close to the refrigerator." Yukimura asked sweetly_

"_Ore-sama is not a maid, Ore-sama does not fetch." Atobe replied_

"_Please Kei I have a headache." Yukimura said softly with a sweet smile on his face that for some reason seemed to say if you don't you will not like the consequences._

_Atobe looked at him nervously before he got up and opened up the refrigerator to do as he was bid. As he reached his hand to grab a bottle of water he accidently knocked over the rest. Atobe sighed and bent down to pick up the bottles of water when he caught a flash of purple at the back of the fridge. He gently put the water back and grabbed the purple can to see what it was. What he had filled him with apprehension but he couldn't figure out why a can of ponta would give him that kind of feeling. He turned back to Yukimura and handed him the water while still holding on to the grape drink. The confusion on his face alerted the others that something was wrong._

"_Atobe what is wrong?" Tezuka asked. Atobe said nothing just showed the others the can in his hand. When Tezuka got a good look at the can he couldn't help but smile a little. Ponta was drunk only by their littlest lover Ryoma; it was an obsession of his cute kitten, but why would that make Atobe worry._

"_Atobe why do you look so confused? You know that ponta is Ryoma's favorite?" asked Fuji thinking along the same lines as Tezuka._

"_It's not the ponta that has Ore-sama confused Syuusuke; it's the fact that Ore-sama can't remember the last time I saw Ryoma. Can you?" Atobe said_

_And like that Atobe's words started a chain reaction in the others. Sanada for the life of him couldn't remember seeing Ryoma any sooner than a few weeks before Christmas of last year. This scared him as they were now in the first week of February. For Fuji he could remember seeing Ryoma a day before Christmas but what scared him the most is that the day before Christmas is Ryoma's birthday and he couldn't remember doing anything special for his kitten. Yukimura was in the same boat as Fuji and Tezuka was coming up with blanks. He just couldn't remember seeing Ryoma at all._

_Panic was finally rising in all of them. They looked at each other warily before they all got up and rushed towards Ryoma's room. They were expecting Ryoma to be in his room. They were hoping that he was still there. They couldn't help but feel unnerved when the room was empty._

_Sanada pushed past Atobe and Tezuka to rush over to the bathroom praying that Ryoma was there. Yukimura went through the French doors that lead to Ryoma's private garden, which sadly for him was also empty of Ryoma's presence. Fuji confirming his worst fears went to Ryoma's closet only to find it empty of clothes. In fact the entire room was devoid of their kittens possessions_

_Tezuka looking though out the room seeing nothing there that even suggested that somebody had lived in it quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Ryoma's phone, only to get __**This number has been disconnected please try a different number**__. Tezuka looked up and caught Fuji staring questionably at him. He held up his phone and in a constricted voice said, "His phone is disconnected. I can't reach him."_

"_WHAT!" his lovers yelled startled. Ryoma wouldn't disconnect his phone would he? How would they reach him if he did? 'What was going on' they all thought. Atobe walked furiously back towards the main part of the house calling for Hikari his butler. He was scared and angry and wanted answers NOW. _

_When the others had gathered in the room they waited for Hikari to get there just as impatient as Atobe in wanting answers. As Hikari arrived Atobe immediately went on a war path._

"_Ore-sama demands to know why Ryoma isn't in his room. Did Ryoma switch rooms? Tell Ore-sama why the brat's phone is off? Where is the brat for that matter? Answer Ore-sama!" Atobe was now visibly upset and breathing hard waiting anxiously for Hikari's reply._

"_Ryoma has left for America. He wished for me to give you this letter when you noticed that he was gone. The letter should explain why he left." Hikari pulled a letter out of uniform that he had been holding one to for five weeks. Acting quickly before the others could even reach for the letter Yukimura snatched it out of Hikari's hand and opened it. Fuji just as quick crowded his lover so that he could read the letter as well._

_**Dear Lover-sans,**_

_** If you are reading this then you finally noticed that I am no longer living in the mansion and that I am no longer in Japan. You are probably asking yourselves why would he leave and where exactly have I gone. To answer that question I ask you to look back in your memories and pin point the last time any of you took me on a date, the last time we had sex, shared a kiss, the last time we had a conversation or maybe the last time I slept in any of your arms. Now I would ask you to remember all the times I reached out to try and bridge the distance between myself and you and how many times I was simply ignored or brushed aside. I would also like for you to remember your cruel words that left me in tears and heartbroken. Fuji you once told me "You're nothing but a toy for us to play with. So leave you're becoming annoying." Yukimura's words had the same devastating effect as well. Why would Our anniversary have nothing to do with me? Wasn't I apart of this relationship too? Sanada I once asked you if you would teach me how to dance. You laugh and patted my head like I was nothing but a pet saying that I should leave the dancing to you and Atobe. I wasn't asking to just learn how to dance. I already knew how but I had wanted to spend time with you, but you were just condescending and treated me like a two year old. Tezuka just because I'm a great tennis player does not mean that, that is all I'm interested in. In case you haven't noticed I like classical music just as much as you and when you ask the others to go to concerts with you how come you never once asked me. For Kami sake I play the violin and guitar. Oh that's right none of you cared to notice even when I put out such obvious hints. Atobe I have to say what you did takes the cake. You literally removed me from your lives and sent me to the back of the house like I was an unwanted guest in this so called relationship. I mean we had been together for three years and knew each other longer than that. I don't understand why any of you would treat me this way. Did I do something that caused you to turn away from me? Am I really nothing more than a TOY for your amusement or is it just that your love for me wasn't enough to last. In any case I can't continue to live here with you all. I have seen myself becoming something unrecognizable. I have become weak waiting and watching for some sign of affection and happy with just crumbs that you were willing to dole out at your convenience. I can no longer keep my life on hold for lovers who are only half-assed in their love for me. I'm sorry that it has to end this way but I'm leaving for good. As it is now I can only hope that if we somehow see each other in the future we can at least be civil to one another.**_

_** With regret,**_

_** Echizen Ryoma**_

_**P.S. I wrote this letter on December 31st. If you count the days to the day when you opened this letter then you will find out just how long I have been gone and just how long it took for all of you to notice.**_

_As Yukimura finished reading the letter out loud for all to hear he couldn't help but feel nauseous at the thought he had hurt and belittled Ryoma. A person he had sworn to love and to protect. It hurt to know that Ryoma had needed protection from his own unintentionally cruel words._

_Fuji was standing there with tears flowing down his face as he thought of all the things he did and said that had hurt Ryoma and all the things that he didn't do and didn't say that had also hurt Ryoma. How could he hurt somebody that had been special to him for so long? When had he become so blind that he couldn't see his kitten's pain? _

_Atobe had grown paler and paler as Yukimura had continued to read the letter Ryoma had left behind. Out of all his lovers he considers himself the closest to Ryoma. So how had he let things get this far? The constant stress of taking over Atobe Corp. and juggling five lovers had been a lot but he had thought he handled it well. Obviously he had thought wrong, if Ryoma's letter was any indicator. He remembered moving Ryoma to another room because it just seemed easier to deal with the feuding sadist if Ryoma wasn't there to be their scapegoat. He had wanted to protect Ryoma from their anger at first but as time went by it just seem easier to leave things as they were. He hadn't wanted to rock the boat. What a fool he had been. Why didn't he consider Ryoma's feelings? _

_Tezuka and Sanada were at a lost as to how to deal with this. They were supposed to be the protectors of this relationship, the seme's, the ones that looked after the others and made sure that their lovers were happy. When had they become so focused on Fuji and Yukimura that they had forgotten their youngest lover? Were they in danger of forgetting Atobe as well in favor of trying to keep Fuji and Yukimura out of trouble or keep them from causing trouble? They both wanted some aspirin. They just didn't know how to fix this mess. _

"_Thirty-six days." whispered Fuji with tears still flowing down his face. His lovers had never seen him so lost before. His eyes were opened and unfocused. He looked so devastated that Yukimura who was in much the same state reached out and pulled him into his arms._

"_What is thirty-six days, Syuusuke?" Atobe found his voice to ask, pulled out of his dark thoughts by his lover's whispered words._

"_It's February fifth, which means it was thirty-six days since Ryoma left and thirty-six days it took for us to notice he was gone. How could we be so self-absorbed that we didn't notice? Some boyfriends we are!" Fuji sobbed into Yukimura's arms_

_**Flashback Ends**_

That night had been one of the worst nights of Atobe's life. He had lost someone precious to him and even now, a year later he couldn't help but feel mind numbing regret. He often wondered where Ryoma was and if he was happier than he was with them. He was still in love with the younger man but for now he had to let him go. He still had his other lovers and they were still deeply in love plus his company still took up too much of his time. Did he really want to hunt down the brat only to inadvertently hurt him again and did he really want to run the risk of being rejected? What if the younger man no longer loved him or the others anymore?

When he got home that night he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to bed. Seeing Ryoma's face again after so long was emotionally draining not to mention the big fat headache he had gotten from arguing with his financial advisors. Idiots! 'They should listen to Ore-sama' he thought.

When he came into the master suite there his lovers were already getting ready for bed. They look worn out too judging from there sluggish behavior.

"Rough day?" he asked

A collective tired sigh could be heard throughout the room. Atobe released a wary chuckle at his lover's response. As he was taking his tie and suit jacket off he asked, "Did any of you see Ryoma on T.V today? It appears that he won the U.S Open and headed for the Australian Open next."

"Yes we were just talking about it before you arrived home actually." was Tezuka's usual stoic reply. 'Does anything shake him up anymore?' Atobe wondered.

"Well what do you think?" really it was like pulling teeth sometimes with his more subdued lovers.

"I think he shouldn't let his guard down. Spending time surfing and sky diving will be distracting from his training." Tezuka replied with his old captain's voice. If you looked closely at Tezuka however you could see that he was very proud and pleased at Ryoma's progress despite his nonchalant words.

"The surfing isn't surprising considering he used to live in California when he was small but really, sky diving? Isn't that a little too dangerous for the boya?" came Yukimura's thought on the matter at hand.

"That doesn't bother me as much as the all the piercings Ryoma has. He had six hoops in his right ear and three diamond studs in his left ear, I counted. Do you think our baby is getting caught up in the wrong crowd?" Fuji fretted as he gently unbuttoned Atobe's silk shirt. He then led his wearied lover over to a chair so that he could safely take off his shoes. Atobe had looked so tired that Fuji couldn't help but pamper him a little.

"Syuusuke he isn't OUR baby anymore, remember, we have been over this already." Sanada groaned. Fuji just wouldn't except that they wouldn't be able to get Ryoma back. It was one of his biggest regrets.

"We can't give up hope Gen-chan. He loved us once he will love us again. Love like we had doesn't just go away. Besides we decided already that when Ryoma had won Grand Slam of the Year that we would make contact with him again." Yukimura murmured softly as he sat down on Sanada's lap. He wrapped his arms around his Gen-Chan's neck and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Oh and what if Ryoma has a new lover by then? What if you're wrong and he loves someone who isn't us." Sanada said his face impassive but if you looked into his eyes you would see that they had blazed with jealously at the thought of Ryoma in another's arms.

"Then Seiichi and I will do what we do best." replied Fuji with an evil grin and his eyes open. You could see a dark aura around him that made all of his lovers nervous except for Yukimura that was emitting a similar aura as well.

"We will break them up by any means necessary and take back what is ours. No one but us is good enough for our cute kitten, right Syu-Chan?" asked Yukimura with a sadistic smile upon his face.

Fuji just closed his eyes and gave his usual angel smile at his sadistic partner in crime. Tezuka and Sanada just looked at their lovers and sighed wishing for some aspirin, but both secretly agreed with the devil duo. Whatever it takes to get Ryoma back they would do it even if they had to let Ryoma go for now. He would one day be in their arms again and this time they would not let anyone hurt him again not even them.

* * *

><p><strong>iLoVeYaOi: I love Jin and Ryoma together as well and hope that one day I find the muse to write a story that does them justice. Thank you for the support ^_^<strong>

**Vanilla-Tenshi Markings: There will definitely be OT6 again but Ryoma's lovers will have to work for it. Every other chapter will be Ryoma than one of his lovers. As you can see this is more of an Atobe chapter that way you can see both sides. I didn't find you rude at all and I appreciate your opinions very much.**

**Myhloree: I will be doing a slight Choutaro and Ryoma pairing in this. Just a little something to get Shishido off his butt and make him see Choutaro as something more than a friend. **

**mangagirl64: Honestly I'm not a fan of KevinxRyoma either but I think a one sided love on Kevins part will make the story a little more complicated at least until I make Kevin fall in love with somebody else. Any suggestions on who Kevin should be with?**

**DarkAle85: Yes I was tired of Ryoma being weak in other fan fics. It doesn't really fit his character at all. Expect Ryoma to get a little punk and a little wild as my writing futhers.**

**ryoka-chan: I read that story too and I really enjoyed it too. It was what gave me the inspiration to make Ryoma and Choutaro more involved with each other. Your right about the golden pair for this fan fic but I do have some ideals that are forming for a one-shot that may just change your mind about the Golden pair and Ryoma threesome.**

I Thank you all for your reviews and support. I will try my best to live up to your expectations and make this story the best I can. Lemons will be in this story at some point so you can look forward to that. I have just wrote Two Chapters in Two days due to the instantaneous feedback from the first chapter so the next chapter may take a week or more to finish. It will be longer than the first two.

**Please look forward to the next chapter ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis**

**Warning: This chapter holds Lemons**

**Please checkout **Please Don't Forget** by xXxHeiress101xXx its a great story**

**Enjoy Minna =) **

* * *

><p>Ryoma was having a blast. He had won the U.S Open only two months before and then headed straight for Australia after that. The Australian Open wouldn't start for another month or so, which meant he had plenty of time to train, not that he was slacking off or anything. It was just that life is too short to be taking seriously all the time. In fact he trained most of time but that only really took up four hours of the day and there was twenty-four hours in a day. Was he supposed to eat, breathe, and live tennis like his father wanted or was he going to have fun like his brother suggested.<p>

Hell yeah he was going to have fun. He fucking deserved it after putting up with all the stress in his life. He was a mess a while back. When he had gotten Hikari's call he nearly broke. If it hadn't been for Kevin's support or his brother keeping him in line he would have followed a far more self-destructive path.

_**Flashback Begins**_

_The tennis tournament had been ridiculously easy. He mainly won on autopilot his mind a thousand miles away. He had accepted that until he knew just how long it took his lovers to notice or even care that he had left them, he wouldn't be able to focus on anything else. When he got that call from Hikari thirty-six days later; he had been devastated to know it took more than a month for them to notice he was no longer there. The ones who had claimed to love and cherish him hadn't cared enough in the end to even realize that he wasn't there. After that he had fallen into a depression that just seemed to strengthen as time went by. He had started drinking and partying like no tomorrow. _

_He would go out to clubs and get smashed, even sleeping with whoever were available, just nameless faces. He did end up sleeping with one woman that looked amazingly like Atobe. She had long purple hair and an aristocratic face with a beauty mark under her eye just like Atobe. In fact she could have been Atobe's sister. He remembered her name was Elizabeth Blackwood, apparently she was a tennis groupie that had seen him play and wanted one night with him to brag about to her friends and he was just twisted enough to do it. If he couldn't have the real thing then the next best thing would have to do. What a mistake that was. After the one night stand all he had wanted to do was to forget about it. Although he had other one night stands this one made him feel more depressed and worse it made him feel like HE had betrayed Atobe by sleeping with her. His thoughts were so jumbled and confused that he had allowed one of his club buddies talk him into taking some ecstasy. _

_That had been the worst mistake he had made in his short life. Yeah he got high and for a few hours he forgot about his problems but when he would start to remember his past lovers he would end up taking one more tablet in the hopes of reaching that elated feeling of non-remembrance. _

_A few weeks later he had ran into a forgotten face. He had been partying pretty hard, drinking, smoking and swallowing ecstasy when his older brother Ryoga made his presence known. It seemed like Ryoga had been watching him for a while before he had confronted him about his new habits. _

_Ryoga walked up to his little brother and for the first time in his life he had a shocked, worried and disbelieving expression on his face. He had seen his little brother do things that even he wouldn't do. Ryoga grabbed his kid brother by the arm and dragged him to the bathroom. He pushed Ryoma into the small washroom and ordered the other occupants out of the room in a chilling voice that wasn't to be disobeyed._

_Ryoma beyond pissed faced his supposed kidnapper and yelled, "Who the fuck are you and who do think you are dragging me around!"_

"_Well, I'm hurt! You don't remember the face of your big brother?" Ryoga said sarcastically "Why am I not surprised with the drugs and the booze I saw you taking. Really Chibisuke what were you thinking?"_

_Ryoma huffed and glared defiantly at the man before him. A man he hadn't seen since he was twelve. What right did this stranger have to judge him? This jerk had to have done much more illegal and dangerous things than he had ever done. _

"_What do you know? Why do you care? I haven't seen you since I was a kid. What gives you the right to judge anything I do?" Ryoma glared angrily_

"_Really Chibisuke I may have not been around or as involved in your life as I should have been, but even I can see that this isn't you. Doing drugs, drinking and hardcore partying will ruin you. I saw you at that last tournament. I thought you were finally getting back to your career and now all I see is you wrecking it with this destructive behavior. What is going on little brother?" Ryoga said still hurt and not believing what he had seen his cute little brother doing._

_Ryoma stared into the eyes of his brother and all he saw was worry and concern. Just standing there and not knowing what he should do was giving Ryoma a headache. All he wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep. The night had seemed so promising. He would party and drink and he would forget for one night all his problems but that had all changed when his long lost brother came back into his life. Ryoma couldn't take it anymore, the love and warmth in his brother's gaze made all his defenses and shields crumble. Ryoma walked into his brother's arms and just let go of everything that had been building up while Ryoga held him in is his arms. _

_Ryoma held onto Ryoga's shirt tight and sobbed his anguish and pain into his brother's shoulder. The dam had been released. All of the hurt he felt from his partners and all the self-hated that had built up these past few months of hard partying and sleeping around with random people had left its toll on him. Seeing his brother again for some strange reason reminded him of his dad and standing there in his arms felt like coming home._

_Ryoga slightly stunned at seeing his cocky Chibisuke falling apart so suddenly gather Ryoma up and headed for the door so that he could take Ryoma back to his hotel room. Today had started so well he should have known that it wouldn't end as it started. _

'_Oh well at least I have my bro back. I had better step in for dad since he is not here' Ryoga gave a tired sigh._

* * *

><p><em>The next day Ryoma woke up suddenly when the morning sun shined brightly in his face. He jerked up but didn't realize he was so close to the edge of the bed and fell to the floor with a loud thump.<em>

"_Fuck." _

_Ryoma slowly opened his eyes once again and looked around the room. Where the hell was he? It looked like a hotel room but he wasn't sure how he got here. He looked down and sighed in relief. He still had his clothes on so he didn't have more meaningless sex with another random stranger. That was a relief at least._

_The door to the room was slammed open and a tall man sang out, "Chibisuke wakey wakey eggs and bakey!"_

_Ryoma felt his eyes go wide as memories came back in full force. He remembered going to the club intending to have a good time or more like forget his problems. He remembered getting a buzz then his brother talking to him and him crying afterwards._

"_Oh man!" Ryoma groaned putting his hand to his temple trying to relieve some of the ache that was currently killing him. "How embarrassing, crying in front of my big brother."_

"_Hahaha don't be that way Chibisuke. Think of it as a bonding experience between brothers." Ryoga chuckled._

"_Urusai Baka! I have a headache." Ryoma growled_

"_OH SORRY I DIDN"T KNOW. I WILL TRY AND KEEP IT DOWN." Ryoga yelled while grinning like a loon. "I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW I ORDERED ROOMSERVICE. COME AND EAT." Still yelling as he left the room just before Ryoma threw the bedside table phonebook at him. "MADA MADA DAZE CHIBISUKE HAHAHA." Came Ryoga's voice though the door._

_Ryoma groaned, "Che what an annoying guy." He got up off the floor and flopped back down on the bed already wore out. His head sore and his vision bleary he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep with a smile on his face. His brother was here and it seemed like he would make everything better, though that was a crazy thought because his brother wasn't known to be the dependable type._

_Ryoga came back into the room when after thirty minutes Ryoma still had not made his way into the sitting area. He saw his cute little brother laying half hazard on the bed and looking a extremely uncomfortable. He was about to wake him up again when he saw the bags under Ryoma's eyes that spoke of how tired he truly was. Ryoga reached down and straighten out his legs and place his head on a pillow while pulling the covers around him._

"_We will talk later Ryoma. Don't think you will get out of it either." Ryoga whispered firmly._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ryoma" a voice said<em>

"_Wake up Ryoma"_

_Ryoma let out a sigh and turned his head into the pillow. He didn't want to get up just yet. It was warm and safe where he was at and he wanted to stay there longer._

"_Chibisuke" the irritating voice came again._

"_CHIBISUKE WAKE UP KARUPIN IS IN THE ANIMAL HOSPITAL!"_

_Ryoma once again jerked up and fell to the floor screaming "KARUPIN."_

"_Hahaha just kidding little bro, but now that your awake how about some lunch. After you shower first cause shoo wee I do believe you smell like a bar." Ryoga smirked _

"_RYOGA! Don't do that! Che you jackass." Ryoma grumbled as he picked himself up off the ground and headed for the bathroom. He didn't want to admit it but the annoyance was right. He did smell like a bar._

_While Ryoma was in the shower Ryoga set out some of his clothes and a towel for him. Just when he was about to order some sandwiches to eat his phone rang._

"_Moshi Moshi"_

"_Big Koshimae did you find him?" said an excited voice_

"_**Kintaro get off the phone!" **__came another voice very much irritated _

"_Hey you guys are loud!" Ryoga said_

"_**Sorry Ryoga-san Kintaro is easily excited and he still really wants to play Echizen-san. So did you find him and is he going to play in the Goodwill Tournament in two weeks?" the voice asked**_

"_Shiraishi love I've found him but there is some problems that I am going to have to take care of before I can get him to agree to play but don't worry I got this." Came Ryoga's playful reply_

"_Big Koshimae when are we going to see you again, I miss you." Kintaro who had grabbed the phone again pouted. He didn't like his other lover to be so far away even if they were meeting him again in two weeks at the Goodwill Tournament in San Francisco._

"_Now sweetie you know I'm going to see you in two weeks' time. I miss you too and when I see you I will have a present for you. Now let me talk to Shiraishi for a few moments." Ryoga said gently. Even though he wasn't usually the reassuring type he really loved both __Toyama__ and Shiraishi and ever since he found them he didn't want to be like his old self, careless and hurtful._

"_**Hey Ryoga sorry about that, you know how he is when he gets carried away. Anyway what's the problem you sound a little off? Is everything okay with Echizen-san?" Shiraishi said worried**_

"_Yeah there is something wrong with Chibisuke he was dinking and doing drugs at the club last night when I found him. He is in the shower when he gets out I'm going to question him and see what set him down such a destructive path." Ryoga replied_

"_**Alright babe, call when you find something out and let us know if we should come down that way sooner to help. We care about Echizen-san too and if can help we will." Said Shiraishi**_

"_Thanks love. I love you too." Ryoga hung up the phone with a sigh. He really missed his lovers and couldn't wait till he could see them in person._

"_Who was that?"_

_Ryoga spun around and saw Ryoma leaning against the door frame in his old black sweat pants and a black wife beater casually drying his hair with one hand. Ryoma raised one eyebrow when Ryoga just stood there staring at him._

"_Oh Kami my brother is cute cute CUTE!" Ryoga suddenly jumped Ryoma and pulled him into a fierce hug. In Ryoga's eyes Ryoma had looked like a kitten cleaning himself off._

"_Get" shoves "off" push "Baka" Growled Ryoma as he tried to get away from his crazed brother._

"_Hahaha okay Chibisuke. It's just that you looked so cute in my too big sweat pants. Your still a shorty." Ryoga teased_

"_Urusai, so are you going to tell me who that was or are you going to continue avoiding the question." Ryoma challenged._

"_Well if you must know, little brother, it was Kintaro __Toyama and Kuranosuke__Shiraishi." Ryoga paused then, "My lovers."_

_Ryoma's eyes went wide with shock, "WHAT? That Anime Freak and the Ecstasy Weirdo?" Ryoma stuttered out, "How…When…Why?" and again he said "WHAT?"_

_Ryoga looked amused as he watched his brother splutter and stutter in his shock. "I met them last year at the French Open. I was actually looking for you. I thought you might be there but when you weren't I decided to play around a bit and ran into them playing in a practice court. I was intrigued and asked them to play a few games. We got to talking and suddenly I found myself in the first real relationship that I have ever had." _

_Ryoma looked at his brother and saw something he had never seen on Ryoga's face before. It was peace. Ryoga had always been flighty looking for something that always seemed out of his reach. It had cause him to always be on the move, new cities, new conquests, new challenges, but never had Ryoma seen his brother so settled or at peace. The storm that previously been warring inside of his brother was gone and in its place was a new found sense of self-worth and fulfillment. _

"_You really love them, don't you?" Ryoma said surprised._

_Ryoga smiled, "I did it Ryoma. I found my grand dream. I was always looking for it in didn't tournaments and new places. I never stopped long enough to see that my grand dream led down a different path then the one I had chosen."_

_Ryoma looked at him for a long moment then nodded firmly. He walked towards the dining table on the terrace where lunch was set out at. He grabbed a plate with a sandwich and started eating. He felt his brother rather than see him slide into the chair next to him. After a minute or two past he looked up to see his brother staring at him in a somber manner._

"_What?"_

_Ryoga grabbed a glass of ice water and took a sip. He continued to stare at Ryoma a little unsure of how he should start. Finally he said bluntly, "What happened to you Ryoma?"_

_Ryoma gently put down his sandwich and swallowed hard. He didn't know where to begin. He knew he had to tell Ryoga but it hurt to talk about. He gathered his courage and started to tell his brother what had happened. He told him about how his lovers treated him. How he had put off his dream. He also explained about how it took thirty-six days before conformation came from Hikari that his lovers had finally noticed he was no longer there. He even told him about drinking and sleeping with random strangers. Then he told about the shame he felt after sleeping with Elizabeth Blackthorn the amazing Atobe look alike and how after that he had started taking ecstasy tablets to forget everything._

_When he finished his voice was raw and he was tired all over again. He hadn't realized that he was crying until Ryoga gently wiped away his tears and pulled him into his lap. Ryoga patted Ryoma's hair and rocked him back and forth until he went back to sleep. Ryoga carried Ryoma into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed and pulled the covers tight over him. He watched his Chibisuke for a few more moments before he closed the door and went back into the sitting area._

_As he sat there he contemplated what Ryoma had told him. He didn't like what his ex-lovers had did to him and he would be damn he would let it happen again on his watch. He was now back in his little brother's life and he was there to stay. He was ready to do his duty as older brother and protect his family. He couldn't believe all that Ryoma had been through. His eyes hardened when thought about the ones that had hurt Ryoma and he felt so much rage and anger coursing through him that his hands were literally shaking with suppressed rage._

"_Never again, little brother, never again will I allow you to be hurt." Ryoga vowed_

_**Flash Back Ends**_

After that Ryoga helped get Ryoma back on track and got his life settled. He participated in the Goodwill Tournament and won. He was asked to play in another in New York and if he won that one he would be invited to the U.S. Open. Ryoma had also got reacquainted with Kintaro and Shiraishi. Both of which was madly in love with his brother and made him genuinely happy. He wouldn't lie seeing the three of them together and happy had hurt but he wasn't such an asshole that he would intentionally tear them apart just because they had what he didn't.

As time went by the hurt lessoned and he was able to enjoy there company as they traveled to different tournaments and practice areas together. Ryoga had become his personal trainer while Shiraishi was Kintaro's. It was fun hanging out and experiencing something other than tennis and relationships.

He had begun surfing again. He gotten good and had even won some minor surfing contests. Being on the waves and going up against Mother Nature was exhilarating and addicting. He no longer went to clubs or even drinks anymore. He just relaxed and let everything he was holding in go. He was so grateful to his brother for being there for him that he made sure to toe the line that separated exciting from dangerous.

Yeah surfing as well as sky diving we he could was a little on the risky side but at least he was no longer doing drugs and sleeping around or any other self-destructive behavior.

His appearance had even changed over time. Were before his hair was short it now reach just below his should blades which he kept up in a high ponytail like his father before him. He had also gotten some piercings. He had six silver hoops in his left ear and three diamond studs in his right ear. In addition to that he had gotten a tattoo on his should. A Weeping Willow tree to represent when his relationship was good and full of life, then when it died and all the bad times that followed and finally to represent his rebirth of a new and improved Echizen Ryoma. In front of the tree a Raven in midflight representing his freedom and full moon behind the Weeping Willow symbolizing a guiding light. In his case Ryoga.

He had changed so much this past year that he didn't even recognize that hurt little boy that fled his past and when he couldn't be strong drowned himself in a series of parties and cheap one nighters.

He was now on his way to the Australian Open, the next step to complete his dream. Funnily enough he had also been invited to the VB NSW Surfmasters to compete against the best of the best in the surfing world. It was such a golden opportunity to test his skill how could he refuse. Everything in his life was going great finally now if only he could make up with Kevin. He had really hurt him without meaning too.

He had gotten together with Kevin with what he thought was a fling. He hadn't been ready for anything serious and even now he still wasn't ready to jump into another. Kevin had been in love with him though and he hadn't realized it or he wouldn't have had sex with him. He liked Kevin he really did but not in that way. The argument that they had was really bad when Kevin realized he was not in for the long haul.

_**Flash Back Begins**  
><em>

_Kevin had been getting ready to go club hopping with Ryoma when Ryoma himself walked into his bedroom. Looking sexy in a tight black button down and skin tight leather pants. He was so beautiful that Kevin couldn't help himself so he gathered his courage and walked over and kissed the man that had been heavily featured in his dreams._

"_What are you doing?" Ryoma asked bemused_

"_Just getting some luck." Kevin smirked_

"_Oh really? Well then let me give you some more." Ryoma offered up his lips for more of Kevin's kisses._

_He reveled in the sheer strength of his arms as he wrapped them tightly around his waist. His mouth descended upon Ryoma's in total possession and instantly ignited a flame that blazed out of control in seconds. Overwhelming relief mingled with the hot passion he felt from Kevin's embrace renders him ready to surrender his body._

_Ryoma responded blatantly to Kevin's virility. He did not want to think, only to feel, and Kevin made it so easy. His sure fingers had no trouble ridding Ryoma of his clothes and multiplying his pleasure by playing with his pale pink nipples. _

_Ryoma moaned as Kevin found his sweet spots on his neck and collar bone. His drugging kisses sent him to new heights. He was so lost in a pleasurable haze that he didn't even see Kevin removing his own clothes. Kevin slowly moved his hands down Ryoma's chest until he reached his lovers weeping cock. He gently grasped it and rubbed it firmly as he watch Ryoma's eyes go a brilliant gold. He groaned and began kissing Ryoma anew. _

_Neither of them could stop. If Ryoma thought he was going mad before, it was nothing compared to the insanity that gripped him now as he willfully urged Kevin to steal his senses and make him forget the others even if for just a moment. Ryoma wanted his hands and his mouth on his body; he wanted his long, thick, marble-hard manhood filling the emptiness that his ex-lovers had left behind. He arched his hips beneath him, squirming and rutting as his cock swelled against Kevin's. He drew up his knees, sliding them up Kevin's hips, and then allowed his thighs to fall open in blatant invitation._

_Kevin growled and pressed one finger into Ryoma's portal slowly stretching him gently. He followed his first finger with a second when he felt Ryoma had loosened up even more. Kevin leaned down and suck on Ryoma's nipple as he slowly pumped in and out of him. When he heard Ryoma yep when he bit down gently onto his nipple he looked up and felt his face tightly as he fault for control. Ryoma's beautiful face so filled with passion and his glazed eyes nearly done him in. He added a third finger and felt Ryoma squirm wantonly riding his fingers._

_Ryoma couldn't help it; it felt so good that he started to move his hips in rhythm with Kevin's fingers. He whimpered when Kevin removed them but he didn't have to wait long before Kevin was back with thick manhood breaching his hole. _

_Kevin wanted to go slow, to draw it out forever but he could not. His body had a will of its own. He thrust savagely into Ryoma and heard him yelled out, too far gone to care if he hurt him or not. He continued to thrust ready to spill but not before Ryoma finished first. He hung on for one tormented minute and was rewarded by an exultant feeling when he heard Ryoma scream as he spent with him._

"_Kevin…Kevin…yes, oh YES!" Ryoma yelled_

_Kevin collapsed onto Ryoma happy and still on cloud nine. He withdrew his phallus from Ryoma's body and moved down to rest his head on his stomach still breathing hard trying to catch his breath._

"_That was the best sex ever Kevin. You really made me forget my ex's. Thank you." Ryoma said_

_Kevin stiffens and braced himself on his arms and looked down into Ryoma's eyes and asked, "Is that all this was to you. A meaningless fuck to help you forget your Ex-lovers? What the hell Ryoma!" Kevin jerked up off the bed and grabs his clothes angrily putting them on as he felt anguish runs through his body._

"_Kevin, I don't understand why you are so mad?" Ryoma asked with some trepidation._

"_Hahaha you don't understand why I'm mad? Ryoma I'm mad because I'm in love and I thought you understood that and you just used me as a means to forget your past. I'm freaking pissed." Kevin had just put on his shirt and was heading out the door before he did something he would regret when he felt Ryoma grab his arm he paused and said, "What?"_

"_Please don't be mad. I didn't know. I wouldn't have consented if I had known. I never wanted to hurt you this way. You're my best friend Kevin. I don't know what I would have done without you. I don't want to lose you." Ryoma cried softly._

_Kevin's eyes soften just a little before he said, "Just give me some time Ryo. I love you and want you to love me too."_

_Ryoma looked down and said, "I'm not ready for that yet. I'm still too emotionally invested with my ex's. It wouldn't be fair to you or anyone else to jumped head first into a relationship when my heart still yearns for them. I'm so sorry Kevin I never meant to hurt you." Ryoma shook his head sadly_

_Kevin smiled sadly and said, "I'm going to Billy's. We need some time apart. I need some time to think and get over my feelings for you."_

_Kevin walked out of the apartment and Ryoma was left alone again but this time it was his fault and all the hurt from his ex's and the shame and guilt from moments before swallowed Ryoma in a feeling of despair. He dropped to the floor and cried once again._

_**Flash Back Ends**_

Kevin was a secret that he hadn't even told Ryoga his own secret shame. He hurt somebody like he had been hurt and even as he healed and began to move on with his life Kevin was never far from his thoughts. He wanted his friend back and selfishly he wanted his guilt to go away.

He had tried calling and when that hadn't work he entered as many tennis competitions as he could hoping to see Kevin again and apologize. Every competition that he went to though Kevin was absent and that worried Ryoma even more. Tennis was Kevin's life, where he and what was he doing that he missed the U.S. Open. Ryoma really hoped that he hadn't hurt Kevin that badly.

Almost a year later and he still had no idea where Kevin was at but he was praying he was alright. Just as he was boarding a flight for Australia with his brother and his lovers his phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Hello Ryoma-Kun?" said a female voice

"Yes this is he. Who may I ask is speaking?" Ryoma replied

"It's Elizabeth Blackthorn. You remember from the club. I really need to talk to you."

"Well I'm sorry but I'm boarding a plane to Australia I don't have the time to chat." Ryoma said.

"Please wait. I need to tell you. I can't hide it any longer from you. I'm eight and a half months pregnant. My father will not allow me to keep the baby. If you don't take it then the baby will be sent to an orphanage. Please help." Elizabeth begged in a panic voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger I know please don't hate me too much<strong>

**ILoveCashia: Thank you for the review. I really enjoys your stories as well and can't wait till you update soon.**

**ShamelesslyUsed : Yeah I was mad at them too and I wrote it, but its okay they will get there's in the end too.**

**itachisgurl93: Ryoma and Jin will be coming soon and there will def be some eyebrows raised.**

**Tennotsukai no Saiten: I really enjoyed your review and I'm sorry I took so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as you enjoyed the ones before.  
><strong>

I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update and hopefully it doesn't take me as long next time. Look forward to the next chapter there will be some big shockers coming your way. Thank you everyone for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis!**

**Summary: Ryoma breaks apart from his lovers after being hurt and forgotten by them. He finds his wings and flies free, but what happens when his lovers want him back.**

**So Far: Ryoma left his lovers and headed straight for Kevin and a tennis competition but he quickly fell into depression and tried to relieve that with drugs and sleeping around. Lucky for him Ryoga comes back into his life and breathe a new flame into it. The fire that had been previously doused had been relit and Ryoma started to take control of his life once again but just as his life was finally on track he got some frustrating news.**

**I'm Sorry's: I'm very sorry for dropping the ball and being so slow to get this chapter out there. I have absolutely NO excuse other than I had temporarily lost my muse but I got it back and hope that this chapter makes up for being so inconsiderate of my loyal readers.**

**Reviews are always welcome even the criticism!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Ryoma sat in the waiting room at the hospital that his child was just born. The child was definitely his no DNA test needed. The little one had its mother's coloring, purple hair and pale milky skin but the baby had Ryoma's facial features and large cat like golden eyes. Ryoma still could not believe it. It was just two weeks ago that he was finally on his original path of taking the tennis world by storm and becoming number one, like his old man. Though it seemed like life was putting up more and more road blocks to prevent him from reaching his dream. He just couldn't understand why when everything seems to be going good a rainstorm comes and ruins his sunny day.<p>

Life really wasn't fair.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth had been Frantic and worried not just about her child who her father had threatened to send to the orphanage but also her future inheritance and arranged marriage. Disappointing her daddy was also weighing heavy on her mind but lucky for her the men in her life could take care of her little worries.<p>

She had made such a mess of her life but she didn't think she would change a thing. She loved going to clubs and showing off her pretty clothes and hanging with her friends and despite being pregnant she wasn't a club hoe. That night she had seen Ryoma who had become a very good friend to her over the past few weeks. He was funny and cocky and arrogant like a smaller version of her daddy, so she went out of her way to befriend him every time she saw him at one of the clubs even going so far as to going to his competitions and cheering for him. That night at the club was different though. Poor Ryoma had looked at her with such sadness that all she had wanted to do was comfort him. She took him to the private apartment complex that her daddy had bought her when she had said she hated being in that big mansion alone when he was away on a business trip.

When they had gotten there she had sat him down at the couch and got him a glass of wine hoping that it would loosen him up enough to talk about what was making him so depressed.

She had finally manage to get him to talk and what she learned made her heart hurt for him. It was so sad like a Shakespearean tragedy. She couldn't resist and hugged him but one thing led to another and well…let's just say the morning after was a surprise, not a bad surprise but a surprise none the less. Despite being a club hopper she didn't sleep around.

Now Elizabeth knew exactly what kind of person she was. She was spoiled, selfish and very flighty. However she did have her good points too. She genuinely cared about those who were close to her. She was kind and polite to everyone no matter social standing and never put anyone down. She just wasn't a mean kind of person despite growing up with gossiping and catty elite. She just didn't care to talk about people when she could be having fun. Elizabeth while being a spoiled princess was still very simple.

The only expectations on her was to be daddy's sweet little princess, bring no scandal to daddy's name and to not overuse her credit card. Now she rarely paid attention to the third but the first and second she followed religiously. Elizabeth would never want to disappoint her father or have him angry at her, but now that all seemed to be at an end. She was unmarried and pregnant with a baby that wasn't the child of the man her father wanted her to marry.

When he finally found out that she was pregnant at six and a half months he was so angry. He would have found out sooner but the family business required him to travel for the last three months and of course she hadn't showed till the fourth month anyway. When he had finally come home he was shocked and furious. He wanted to kill Ryoma and had threatened to disown her and to send her bastard child (as her daddy called it) to an orphanage.

Elizabeth was many things but she would still stand firm in her beliefs if they mattered strongly to her and threatening to send her kid to an orphanage kind of pissed her off.

When it came to academics Elizabeth was average at best but when it came to getting what she wanted though cunning she was a freaking genius, and what she wanted right now was for her child to have a happy home with blood family and still be able to follow her father's plans for her.

Her first problem would be to find Ryoma and explain things to him. She knew that Ryoma would never deny his own child He was far too noble for that. Now how to get in touch with him? Fortunately luck was on her side because just when she was losing hope of contacting Ryoma before she gave birth she ran into someone who definitely could help her.

**Flashback**

_Elizabeth was running late for her monthly checkup. This morning was hectic trying to get everything ready by herself. So she was a tad late, but it still should be alright she reasoned with herself the doctor was very nice and understanding._

_She had just walked in the hospital entrance when a familiar blonde head was walking out. She couldn't believe it. It was Kevin! If anybody knew how to get in contact with her baby's father it was him._

"_Kevin!" A happy shout rang out_

_Kevin was walking out of the hospital when he heard his name being shouted. He turned to see who it was and was very surprised to find a heavily pregnant Elizabeth Blackthorn._

"_Lizzie? Is that really you? I didn't know you were preggers." Kevin said still a little shocked._

_Elizabeth was a very good friend and to not have known she was pregnant well he must have extremely out of touch indeed. She must have finally married that guy her father wanted her too._

_Elizabeth giggled, "Yeppers Peppers! I'm eight months along but why are you here? Are you hurt? It's not serious is it?" she said suddenly worried that her friend might be hurt._

"_Yeah yeah I'm fine. I just had a slight wrist injury a while back. This is my last check-up actually. I'm all healed now." Kevin assured her_

"_Oh well that's good. That you're alright I mean. I'm glad I ran into you actually. I have some serious news and need to relay it to somebody. Umm you know what? Is there some place we can go to have a private chat? What I need to tell you is very sensitive and I really shouldn't be out in the open as it is where everybody can see my condition." Elizabeth said quietly_

_Kevin looked at her and saw a rarely seen expression on her face. Seriousness! Elizabeth was a very flighty and cheerful person who didn't like getting serious. She use to say it would give unneeded wrinkles. He decided to humor her and he was curious to know what could put such an expression on her pretty face._

"_Sure my place is just a block from here. We can talk there." Kevin replied "Just one question though?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Aren't you forgetting something?"_

"_Huh?"_

_Kevin sighed and then just pointed at the sign in front of the building that said Saving Grace Hospital_

"_Oh! Yeah I completely forgot, but no it's okay. I will just reschedule, this is much more important." Elizabeth said firmly._

_Kevin just shook his head and guided her to his apartment. When they got there he cleared a spot on his couch for her to sit._

"_Sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting company." Kevin apologized looking somewhat embarrassed _

"_Oh no, no worries! I'm the one intruding. I do hope you forgive me but I think I need to get straight to the point or I will psych myself out." Elizabeth said bluntly_

"_Ok shoot, what's going on?" Kevin said_

"_Alright here goes, I'm just gonna say it!" Elizabeth said looking slightly nervous_

"_ImpregnantwithRyomasbaby!" she mumbled_

"_I'm sorry I didn't catch that."_

"_I'm PREGNANT with Ryoma's baby!" Elizabeth said a little scared how he would take this. Despite how she might seem she wasn't blind. She knew he had a thing for Ryoma. She just hoped that he would still help her._

'_Wha…What?" Kevin stuttered extremely shocked. He had not seen that one coming._

"_I'm so sorry. I know you like him. I didn't mean to spring this on you so suddenly but I really need to reach Ryoma before the baby is born. My father has threatened to send my child away and I never meant for this to happen. We were drunk and things just happened." She wailed out crying loudly. Tears dripping down her face as she stared at Kevin sadly._

_It took a moment for Kevin to fully process what he had heard. He was still very much in shock but the sight of her tears tugged at his heart so he got his act together and focused on the problem at hand._

"_First of all, yeah I did like Ryoma, loved him in fact but that is in the past. He is still very much in love with his ex-lovers and I well I have been slowly moving on anyway of course I will help you no matter what. Second of all don't cry darling. Those tears of yours is tearing me up. I don't like to see my friends upset anyhow." He reached over and tugged her into his lap so that he could hug her till her tears dried. "Now I have his number, so you can call him and get everything sorted." He sighed in relief when she stopped crying but still continue to rock her gently until she was completely calm._

_She sniffed trying to get herself under control. The mess of her life might finally be fixed and she was so relieved to have such a burden lifted even if it was just slightly._

"_Alright Lizzie wait here on the couch and I will get Ryoma's number. Do you want to call while you're here?" Kevin asked_

"_Oh yes! Please! I don't think I could make such a call by myself. I'm pretty sure that I will chicken out or won't know what to say when I do call him." Elizabeth said as she felt panic rising up again at the thought of doing this on her own._

"_Alright here we go. Do want something to drink before we start." Inquired Kevin _

_To be honest he was trying to calm himself as well. He would be lying if he said he was completely over Ryoma. He did still love him and this entire situation was making him jealous as hell. He also didn't really __**want **__to have anything to do with Ryoma. Even if it had been months since they had had intercourse, he was still hurting. The apologetic rejection just put salt on his wound and drove home just how hopeless a relationship with Ryoma would have been. He would have just been second best or the one that Ryoma settled for when he really wanted his former lovers._

"_No thank you. I would really just like to get this over as quickly as possible." She said with a quiver in her voice_

_She picked up the phone and made the call that would decide her baby's future and quite possibly her's as well because even if it meant being disowned she didn't thank she could give up child to such a cruel reality._

_Finally she heard the voice that she had been searching for, for the last six months or so._

"_Moshi Moshi"_

"_Hello Ryoma-Kun?" Elizabeth asked uncertainly_

"_Yes this is he. Who may I ask is speaking?" Ryoma replied_

"_It's Elizabeth Blackthorn. You remember from the club. I really need to talk to you." _

"_Well I'm sorry but I'm boarding a plane to Australia I don't have the time to chat." Ryoma said._

"_Please wait. I need to tell you. I can't hide it any longer from you. I'm eight and a half months pregnant. My father will not allow me to keep the baby. If you don't take it then the baby will be sent to an orphanage. Please help." Elizabeth begged in a panic voice. _

**_Flashback Ends_**

For the next month plans were made and legally binding contracts were signed. When Ryoma had said that he and his brother would be there as soon as possible Elizabeth went home from Kevin's to get everything together that would put her perfect world back on track and her daddy happy. Ryoma had said that he was in Florida at the moment because of the closing of the U.S Open so it would be a while before he got back to San Francisco. He also had to get his affairs in order because he had been literally getting on a plane for Australia. So flight plans and reservations had to be cancel before he could head her way. He said it would be about two of three days before he could be there.

Before he came though she still needed to get the paperwork finish and have the officials on standby to push it through so she wouldn't have to deal with all the red tape. It was times like these that having money came in handy.

Elizabeth was smart enough to contact a lawyer and have all the papers drawn up when she first made plans in contacting Ryoma about four months ago. The papers to give up her rights to the child were already signed and just waiting to be processed and the confidentiality agreements were waiting for signatures. Now all she had to do was make sure Ryoma went through with her plan. As nice as Elizabeth was for a high society girl not once did she give a thought to how this could possibly ruin Ryoma's future but then again her thought were mostly about making sure her child had a happy family.

It was late at night when she heard a knock on her apartment door. She looked out the keyhole and saw a little Ryoma and a big Ryoma.

_Heh…must be his brother. Wow they do look just alike could even be twins if not for the height difference._

She blew out a breath and calmed herself before she opened the door to allow the Echizen's into her home.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later they were all at the hospital. Elizabeth had just given birth to a healthy baby boy. She had refused to see him afterwards. She hadn't wanted to make a connection with a child that she wouldn't be seeing in the future.<p>

Ryoma had stepped up like she knew he would and signed all the necessary forms and agreements.

For her part she agreed to give up her rights, to never reveal that she was the baby's birth mother and to never contact the baby in way, shape or form. Ryoma had agreed to never reveal the baby's birth mother to the press or anyone outside of his family. He also signed an agreement to never ask for or expect money from the Blackthorn family.

In the end everybody was happy with the situation including Elizabeth's father well as happy as one could get in such a situation as theirs.

Ryoma was sitting in a rocking chair in the new born wing of the hospital just watching his beautiful baby boy. The minute he saw his child he was in love. He was scared as hell but somehow he knew that he would make his career and his new duties as a father work. He couldn't imagine his life without this child that had been thrust into his world so suddenly nor was he ready to give up his dream just yet. It would be hard work but he was a stubborn bastard and he would make it work.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" a voice over his shoulder had asked.

Startled Ryoma looked up and saw his big brother looking at his child with a somewhat stunned look. Ryoga was still in shock that his baby brother had a baby but one look at his nephew he was in love.

"Yeah, Yeah I have." Ryoma said softly as to not wake the sleeping boy.

"Well what is it?" Ryoga said a tad impatiently

"Ryuu"

"Dragon huh?"

"Yeah after me of course after all, my name means dragon and horse plus it starts with an R in the English alphabet so I thought it would suit him well." Ryoma said

Ryoga just chuckled and wipe his hands over his tired eyes and said "Welcome to the family little Dragon may you be as cute as your father."

The newly named Ryuu just gave a small yawn and went back to his sleep. He liked the arms that were holding him. It made him feel warm and safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I'm done with this chapter. I know it's not that long but I really had alot of trouble trying to get it together.<strong>

**I hope you all like it and if there are any mistakes please PM me and I will fix it. I don't have a beta so I could use the help.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing-Ryoma/OT6 Ryoga/Shiraishi/Kintaro**

**Warnings-This is just a filler so the chapter is kinda short**

**Thank you all for the reviews and I will most definitely try to be more speedier when updating.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Breaking News! Ryoma Echizen has won the Australian Open and when asked how it felt to win two Tennis Opens back to back this is what he had to say."<strong>_

"_I love tennis and winning has always felt great but this win feels even more amazing if for no other reason than I won for my son Ryuu! I played my best because I knew my son was watching even if he is only a few months old I didn't want him to see his dad loosing." Ryoma said with jubilant laugh_

"_**Shocking news indeed for nobody knew the Tennis Prodigy had a son or was much less in a relationship. When doing an interview later that day with the young star we found out that his three month old son was in fact motherless. Apparently Ryoma's girlfriend who is yet unnamed died during childbirth leaving her son without a mother and Ryoma with a son to raise alone. Such tragic news for our favorite Tennis Star. We then asked Ryoma's future plans now that he had a child to take care of and this was what he had to say."**_

"_My plans are the same. I aim to reach for the top of the Tennis world and I will be an amazing father along the way. I now have a cheerleader in the stands that I want to play for. Ryuu means the world to me and I will make him proud that I am his dad. I will reach my dreams so that when the time comes for him to follow his dreams he knows he can do it because he already saw his old man do it." Ryoma said softly_

"_**The next Tournament for Ryoma will be the French Open so let us all cheer him on to victory along with his son. May he continue his winning spree across the globe."**_

The TV turned off leaving nothing but silence in Kawamura's Sushi where a reunion was being held for Fudomine, Hyoutei, Rikkadai, St Rudolph, and Seishun Academy.

The silence was becoming deafening when Kikumaru Eiji yelled out, "Ochibi has a chibi WAAAAAAAH what is going on? I thought he was in a relationship with Tezuka, Fujiko, Yukimura, Sanada, and Atobe! Why does he have a baby?"

With Eiji's loud cry everybody snapped out of their shock and started to yell out their own questions at the Five.

"Did yall break up?"

"Is Echizen cheating?"

"What happened?"

"I don't believe it!"

Ibu mumbled about brats being surprising while Akaya Kirihara was heard saying how he was going to kill the bastard that dared to cheat on his captain. Poor Momo just kept saying. "A baby…a baby…a baby."

Throughout all the chaos five men were stunned silent still trying to process that the one they love had, had a baby with another person. Was Ryoma truly over them? Did they no longer have a chance to get there younger lover back? How could this happen?

Fuji sat there with a devastated look on his face feeling an intense pain from his heart. 'Oh Kami it hurts so much… so much' Fuji gasped and started to cry into Tezuka's arms who was as still as a stone statue.

Tezuka forced himself to stay still. If he didn't then all these people would see him rage out. He had never been madder at himself than he was now. He had lost his little kitten and the Kitten had moved on. Ryoma now had a baby that very well should have been one of theirs. It was heartbreaking loosing something that had been a large part of his life.

Hyoutei's Atobe was for the first time in his life afraid. He was afraid because he knew that this could very well mean that they had no chance of getting Ryoma back. Did he love the girl that died giving birth to his son? Did he mourn her? Did he truly no longer care for him, for them? It was all so confusing but the pain in his chest was not letting up and he couldn't think straight.

Yukimura had such a scary expression on his face. He was imagining all the ways that he could torture the girl that had touched his Ryoma when all of a sudden his expression changed from sadistic to extreme pain. He was the one to help drive Ryoma away unintentional as it was he still had a part to play in his Ryoma not being here with them now. 'Oh Kami how I wish to go back and do things over again' Yukimura just want his little lover back with him. He finally broke down and started to cry in the arms of the man that he depended on for so long.

Sanada carefully pulled Seiichi onto his lap so that he could rock him gently as his mind was in turmoil. He hurt so badly but he knew he had to keep it together the others needed him right now and he couldn't let them down as he let Ryoma down. Just as he got his baring's his kouhei Kirihara jumped out and screamed out over the rest, "WHAT HAPPENED? IS ECHIZEN CHEATING ON YOU ALL?"

Everybody quieted down their full attention on the five lovers trying to cope with this sudden and surprising news.

Sanada looked into the faces of his lovers and new that right now they couldn't face their teammates nor could they bring themselves to state the truth so Sanada took the reins and addressed his friends.

"A year ago Ryoma left us. We had ignored him for a long time before that. We were cruel even if it was unintentional we hurt him badly so he left us. We had planned to give him time and let him follow his dream of being number one in Tennis before we tried to get him back, but now it seems that we were too late and he has moved on." Sanada said as steady as he could so close to breaking down.

He pulled out his cell phone and called for Atobe's car to pick them up. His lovers really couldn't handle the attention right now.

"If all of you would excuse us, we are leaving. We are all upset and need time to process what this means to us. Thank you all very much." He said as he picked up Yukimura in his arms. He looked to Tezuka catching his eye mentally telling him to grab Fuji and follow him. He then looked to Atobe and grabbed his hand as he held Seiichi close to his chest and pulled him to his feet and out towards their car.

"How shocking!" Hajime Mizuki said as he stared at the five men leaving the restaurant.

"Don't start Mizuki-sempai!" Fuji Yuuta snapped. The look on his aniki's face was still swimming to the forefront of his head. He had never seen his older brother look so heartbroken. Hell he had never seen his brother cry. This was all so upsetting and he couldn't even be mad at Ryoma because it wasn't his fault to begin with.

"Now now Yuuta-kun calm down. This is much too serious to play games with; it's just shocking is all. I never thought such _perfect_ men could make a mistake as colossal as theirs." Mizuki said softly without a hint of malicious glee on his face that was his usual M.O. at such juicy gossip.

"Dammit it all! What the hell is going on? None of this makes sense and Echizen is too young to have a child!" Momo raged

"Baka obviously he isn't if he already has one and he is nineteen. He can do what he wants." Kaoru Kaidoh said snidely

"What did you call me VIPER!" Momo yelled

"Baka BAKA! Do you need your ears checked?" Kaidoh replied

Suddenly Momo and Kaidoh were rolling around on the floor like old times. Shuichiro Oishi jumped up to stop the fight before it could get out of hand destroy Kawamura's property.

"Stop it you two, stop acting like children. This is neither the time nor the place for your foolishness." Oishi yelled out separating the two. For once they listened to their sempai and quit there fighting.

"Well we need to leave this evening has certainly been interesting but I have things to do tomorrow. Fudomine get ready please." Tachibana Kippei said

"We as well. Thank you Kawamura as always for the excellent meal." Oshitari Yūshi said determinedly. He wanted to get home quickly so he could research this recent development.

"Well if everyone is heading out then we too will be on our way." Yanagi Renji commented.

"Us too!" Fuji Yuuta said. "After tonight I really need to go home and rest.

"Oh? Well how bout I come with you Yuuta-kun and help you rest." Mizuki said with a devious little smirk that only widen when his Yuuta-kun blushed so cutely.

"No you hentai!" Yuuta growled out embarrassed. He headed for the door so he could get away from his perverted friend

As everyone said their goodbyes, there was one thought on everyone's mind. '_What happens now?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I know this chapter was short but it really was more of a filler. Still I hoped you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Please review and any Ideas are welcome ;)**


End file.
